The Gang
by LizzyJane23
Summary: Superwholockin crossover, potentially featuring other fandoms too! The Doctor decides that he won't be alone anymore and sets out to find a new gang of extraordinary people, and he knows exactly where and when to look. This is a series of oneshots about their adventures...
1. Finding a gang

**Hi peoples of the internet! So this is my latest fanfic. It's going to be a series of oneshots about the Superwholockin Gang and any other fandoms they happen to run into, and I have a few ideas for now... But, if you have an idea for a oneshot or something that could happen please let me know and I will write it if I like it! The funnier the better, although I can try and do feels if you reeeaally want them... But yeah, enjoy! And please review, it makes me write faster and helps me procrastinate the homework that I should really be doing right now ;) xxx**

* * *

"Don't be alone doctor." Her words echoed in his head. He had been alone though, since they had gone, and it wasn't doing him any good. He couldn't seem to get over losing them; it was driving him into the ground. His solitude and desperation were no way to honour Amelia Pond, so he decided to do what she had asked. He set off to find a new companion. Or maybe more than one.

He remembered that time he'd had a gang. That was a fun time. With those dinosaurs on a spaceship! He decided to find a new gang of extraordinary people, and he knew exactly where and when to look.

* * *

Sam and Dean Winchester were having a beer on the hood of the impala, which they'd parked up for the night in the middle of nowhere. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean thought he saw something flash blue.  
"Sammy, did you see that?" he whispered, suddenly on edge.  
The tardis began to materialise more clearly.  
"Yeah Dean, I see it. It looks kinda like a British Police phonebox from the 60s or something..."  
"Son of a bitch, how do you even know that?!"  
Sam shrugged. Their hands instinctively moved to their weapons; after all, who knew what kind of evil thing they were now dealing with?  
They were not expecting what happened next. The doors of the box opened and the brothers tensed. A man in a tweed jacket and a bow tie poked his head out and grinned.  
"Hello!" he called. "I am the Doctor. This is the TARDIS, it's my time machine/spaceship. Want to come with me and see the universe?"  
The boys looked slightly dumbfounded. Sam was a little bit intrigued and made a move towards the strange man in the phonebox, but his brother held him back with a look that said, "Dude, seriously?"  
Eventually Dean spoke. "What the hell?! We dont know you! What makes you think we would go with you? Do you know who we are? What we do?!"  
"Dean, be nice," said a deep voice from right behind him. He jumped several feet in the air.  
"Cas! I thought we'd agreed that you were going to stop doing that!"  
The trenchcoat wearing angel took no notice of his best friend's protest and continued to talk. "The Doctor is an old friend. You can trust him with your lives; I have many times. Go with him. Take a break from saving the world."  
"Why?" asked Sam.  
"Don't question it, just do it," sighed Cas.  
The Winchesters nodded. They knew better than to question decisions made by the assbutts upstairs. However Dean looked a little panic-stricken.  
"What about Baby?!" he cried, staring at his beloved car.  
"She'll be fine Dean. I promise."  
"She'd better be..." Dean growled.  
"Come on then!" the Doctor said, slinging his arms round the Winchesters' shoulders and propelling them into the TARDIS. He waved at his old friend before shutting the doors. The boys looked truly gobsmacked.  
Castiel smiled as the TARDIS began to disappear, the Doctor's muffled voice shouting "Next stop, Camelot!" from inside. The Winchesters were in for an interesting time. He decided to visit them later, and disappeared with a fluttering of wings.

* * *

Merlin had been dreaming about the strange blue box for weeks before it arrived. He was deeply confused about what it was and what it meant, even asking the great dragon for advice (which naturally was so very helpful). But despite his confusion he knew exactly what he needed to do.  
Now, he was questing through the woods with Arthur. He wasn't even sure what they were looking for or where they were going this time, but he knew what was about to happen.  
Out of thin air the blue box began to appear, and Merlin smiled. Arthur, however, was a little freaked out. Actually, he was a lot freaked out. He dived into the bushes dragging Merlin with him. They lay on the ground in a rather uncomfortable position, Arthur signalling for them to remain silent. The doors on the box swung open and 3 men wearing the strangest outfits that Merlin had ever seen came out. 2 of them appeared to be brothers and he could hear them talking.  
"So we are actually in Camelot?!" asked the shorter one excitedly. "With all the knights and wizards and King Arthur and..."  
"Nerd," said the taller one.  
"Bitch"  
"Jerk"  
"Anyway Doctor, what are we even doing here?"  
"Looking for some friends..." replied the third man.  
"More old friends of yours?"  
"Nope! New friends. Haven't actually met them yet but I've wanted to for ages!"  
Merlin turned to look at Arthur. He looked back, an extremely puzzled expression on his face.  
"So who exactly are we looking for in the middle of this forest?" asked one of the brothers.  
"Arthur and Merlin." said the man he'd heard called 'Doctor'.  
"No way! Like King Arthur and THE Merlin?!"  
"Yes. I thought they'd be here..."  
Merlin took that as his cue. He began to scramble to his feet.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" hissed Arthur.  
"Trust me," he mouthed back. Arthur sighed.  
"Hello!" he called to the strangers. "Can I help you?"  
"Actually yes," replied the Doctor. "I'm the Doctor, and this is Sam and Dean Winchester. We're looking for Merlin and Arthur. Have you seen them?"  
Merlin smiled. "Well, Arthur is hiding from you in the bushes because your arrival scared him, and you're looking at Merlin. That's me!"  
There was a pause where they all looked at each other.  
"Excellent!" cried the Doctor. "Want to grab your friend and get going?"  
"I thought he was supposed to be old..." muttered Dean.  
While this exchange was taking place, Arthur had been trying to work out what was going on. From what he could gather, these strangers were some kind of sorcerers who wanted to kidnap him and Merlin, the idiot, who was working with them. He scrambled to his feet, drew his sword and went to face the threat.  
"Merlin!" he yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing, consorting with these sorcerers?! They're making plans to kidnap me!"  
"No, it's not like that at all..." began the Doctor.  
"Silence!" shouted Arthur. "I am the King of Camelot. I can have you imprisoned or even executed. I..."  
He was so caught up in giving the Doctor a piece of his mind, that he didn't notice Merlin slip away and head back to where they had left their packs. He didn't notice when Merlin took out a frying pan and crept up behind him. He didn't even notice when Merlin whacked him on the head with said frying pan; probably because he was unconcious.  
Merlin began to drag the unconcious Arthur towards the blue box. "Sorry about him," he told the others. "Arthur's a bit of a prat. He's alright once you get to know him though... Anyway, shall we get going like you said, Doctor?"  
He nodded eagerly and herded everyone back inside the TARDIS. Moments later it was gone, leaving the forest in silence.

* * *

It was a just a day at 221B Baker Street. John was quietly blogging about their recent epascades, but Sherlock seemed to be on edge. He kept pacing around, as if he was waiting for something or someone. Eventually that something arrived.  
A blue police phonebox was standing in the middle of the living room when John came in with some tea, which he then proceeded to drop in shock. Sherlock, on the other hand, didn't seem fazed at all. He barely even reacted when the doors opened and an odd collection of people tumbled out.  
Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" he said.  
The man in the bow tie grinned. "It has been a while hasn't it?"  
"Who is he?" whispered John. "How do you know him?"  
"They call him the Doctor," replied Sherlock. "I've only met him once, very briefly. I helped him with a little situation years ago."  
John nodded, still slightly baffled.  
"So Doctor," Sherlock addressed the man directly now. "What do you need this time?"  
"Well, I decided to form a gang," the Doctor replied. "I've had one before and it was great fun! So far there's me, the Winchesters (they hunt ghosts and monsters by the way. It's pretty cool!), Merlin, as in THE Merlin, the famous wizard? Oh yeah, and King Arthur is currently unconscious in the TARDIS."  
"What?!" interrupted John, who was now extremely confused.  
"Well, he had a bit of an unfortunate run-in with a frying pan. Technically it was Merlin's fault, but Arthur was being extremely rude..."  
"Hang on a minute!" cried John. "Normally I'm pretty accepting of weird stuff. I'm friends with Sherlock after all. But you people just appear in my living room and tell me that magic and monsters, and I'm assuming time travel, are all real and you expect me to be fine with it?!"  
"Don't forget the aliens," added Sherlock.  
"Seriously?!"  
He nodded as did the Doctor.  
"Please say you'll come with us and join the gang," said the Doctor. "Pretty pretty please? Don't make me make Sam do his puppy eyes!"  
John sighed. He was just going to have to get used to another level of wierd.  
"So what exactly are we going to do?" he asked.  
"I don't exactly know yet... I'm thinking of setting up some kind of base, fight some crime, save some people, maybe even the world!"  
"I'm in," called Sherlock. "Solving mundane human crimes here in London was beginning to bore me anyway." He stood up, grabbing his scarf and coat, and headed over to the TARDIS. "Are you coming John?"  
"Well, I'm hardly staying here alone am I?"  
"Great!" The Doctor clapped his hands excitedly. "Everybody into the phonebox. We've got work to do!"  
Dean Winchester scowled. That was his line...

* * *

Things seemed to be going well so far, thought the Doctor. Nobody had tried to kill each other yet, although Arthur was exceedingly grumpy when he came around. They had persuaded him that they were good guys although he still seemed a little suspicious. He'd really hit it off with Dean though, and Merlin, Sam and John appeared to be making friends too. Sherlock sat aside, observing the others, but that was just what he did.

"How's this, Pond?" thought the Doctor. "I'm not alone anymore. I have a gang, and it's going to be brilliant."


	2. Getting set up

**Hi again peoples! First up big a big thank-you to ElfArmyOlivia, my lovely beta-checker person. Without her there would be a hell of a lot more typos and bad grammar and stuff. Also thank-yous to ElfArmyOlivia (again) and Little Winchester Pudding for your reviews and to Tolleren for following. Anyone else who read this, I LOVE YOU TOO! I just dont know who you are :( Anyways, here is another installment of the Gang. I am going to try and post one every week, but those of you who have read my stuff before will know that I am horrible at regular updates. I promise however that I will try my best! Reviews are always welcome; if you have an idea or suggestion please let me know! Either write it in a review or send me a PM. Please enjoy! xxx**

* * *

The TARDIS materialised on the driveway of a large, nice-looking house somewhere else in London. Dean was the first one out the doors, looking like he was going to be sick.

"Why did it feel like flying?!" he mumbled to himself.

"He really hates flying," explained his brother. "That's why we have to drive everywhere. I bet he's missing the Impala right now..."

"Sorry!" The Doctor put his arm around Dean. "The space-time continuum can be a bit rough sometimes."

"So..." said John, changing the subject. "Where, or when, are we?"

"Well, we haven't left 2012," began Sherlock. "We haven't even left London. We're simply in a different part, with larger houses. I assume there is some important reason as to why we are here and it appears that the Doctor is about to enlighten us."

"Yes!" cried the Doctor. "Well, basically I thought that our little gang should have some kind of home base. And this is it! I thought it was a nice enough place, same time for Sherlock, John, Sam and Dean. Same country, at least, for Merlin and Arthur. It's big enough for all of us and besides, I like this time. The 21st century is great!"

"Wait... You're expecting us just to move here?! Away from everyone and everything in our lives?!" Dean was not happy about this.

"Well, most of the people we know are dead Dean..." sighed Sam.

"That's not the point!"

"I had your car brought over from the States," the Doctor added.

"You did?!" Dean was instantly happier when he saw his baby parked in the garage.  
Merlin and Arthur hadn't said much throughout this whole exchange. They were presumably a bit shell-shocked at how much the world had changed. However they were taking it surprisingly well.

* * *

Later, once they had all settled in to the house (which seemed to be even bigger on the inside. Apparently that was a thing with the Doctor), they were all sitting around a big table.

"Can we get a round table instead?" moaned Arthur.

"Why?" asked the Doctor. "What's wrong with this table?"

"Nothing," replied Arthur. "I just think that a round one would be better."

"Just because you have a round table in your throne room at home," laughed Merlin.

Arthur looked embarassed.

"Anyway," continued the Doctor. "I have called this meeting because I think we need a name. For our team. Or gang. Or whatever we want to call ourselves. How about Team Awesome?!"

"No."

"That sucks."

"Yeah... Sorry!"

"Ok..." sighed the Doctor. "Anyone else got any ideas?"

"How about Team Free Will?" suggested John.

"No," said Dean abruptly. "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" asked Merlin. "I like it."

"Because," explained Sam. "A while ago we used that name, along with Cas and Bobby. We stopped the goddamn apocalypse with that name, so we don't exactly feel like sharing it. Sorry guys!"

"Damn... This is hard..." said the Doctor. "How about superwholockin?!"

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know... I thought it sounded kinda cool though!"

"It does actually..." said John. "All in favour of being Team Superwholockin..."

"Wait!" shouted Arthur. "I have an idea! How about... The Avengers!"

There were general mutterings of approval from the group.

"No," said Sherlock, who appeared to be absent-mindedly checking his phone.

"Why not?!" asked Arthur.

"Because the name is taken, and apparently copyrighted."

"By who?!"

"A group of American so called 'superheroes'."

"Yeah? And what exactly have they done that makes them so great?"

"They saved the world from some evil aliens a while back and they're quite famous."

"Stupid Americans!" shouted the Doctor. "Oops sorry!" He realised Sam and Dean may be slightly offended by that remark.

"It's cool," said Dean. "These guys sound kind of douchey anyway."

"And saving the world from evil aliens?" said the Doctor, clearly annoyed. "That was my job first! I must have been doing it for nearly 50 years now. Probably longer! And these people just show up and..."

"Ok," interrupted Sam. "So are we all agreed that we have to be better than these 'Avengers' jerks?"  
A series of nods from around the table.

"And we're Team Superwholockin?"

More . Good. So, meeting disbanded or something?"

Everyone got up and went off to do their own thing. There would be plenty of time for adventures later.


	3. Welcome to the 21st century

**Hello peoples! I am extremely proud of myself today. I said I was going to try and post every week, and I'm a day early! So yeah, I'm really going to try and post every week between tuesday and thursday, depending on how busy I am and when ElfArmyOlivia gets back to me with her corrections. Thanks this week go to ElfArmyOlivia and TheTumblingTweet for your lovely reviews and to TheTumblingTweet and tardischick for following. Hugs and virtual cookies to you all! As always, reviews and ideas for oneshots are very very welcome. Until next time! xxx**

* * *

John plonked down on the sofa next to Sam, who was busy researching something or other on his laptop.  
"We have a bit of a situation," he whispered to the tall american.  
"What do you mean, a situation?"  
"It's Merlin and Arthur. They're nice people and I like them, I really do, but they just don't get the 21st century. I know they've skipped a thousand years, but they're causing absolute mayhem."  
"And you're asking me to do what?"  
"I don't know; help me explain some stuff to them? They came with me to the supermarket yesterday, and let's just say it didn't end well. Arthur got into an argument with the voice on the self check-out machine thing and ended up pulling out his sword, and Merlin exploded some stuff... Basically we're banned from Asda for life."  
"Ok, I see your point. But why pick me to help you?"  
"Well, Sherlock and the Doctor are out somewhere; I think they said something about helping the government? And your brother's outside, working on the car. Actually, I think he's probably guarding it from Merlin and Arthur... Basically you're the only one around, and besides, I think we could be friends; you seem like a good guy."  
Sam mumbled something in response. John thought he heard him say something along the lines of "I wouldn't be so sure about that..."  
But before he could ask, Sam was smiling.  
"So what's the plan?" he asked.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur were seated at the big (not round) table. Sam and John had found them in the kitchen after hearing an explosion from that direction. They appeared to have been putting various items in the microwave and toaster to see what would happen. John and Sam sat opposite the King and his servant/wizard/friend. To be honest they weren't quite sure of the relationship between the two, only that Arthur was a bit dense to have not picked up on Merlin's glaringly obvious magical powers.  
"So," began John, "The reason we have asked you here is to give you a crash course in the 21st century."  
"What do you mean?" asked Arthur, clearly confused.  
"Well, you've skipped at least a thousand years of history, so naturally you're a bit behind. There seems to be a lot of things about the modern world that you don't get, so we're going to try and explain some of it."  
"First of all though," continued Sam, "Your clothes. I don't know if you've noticed, Arthur, but nobody is really wearing suits of armour anymore. And Merlin? Your outfit's a bit old fashioned too. Better than Arthur though! So we got you some new clothes. Enjoy!"  
They pushed a pile of carrier bags across the table to Merlin and Arthur, who were looking increasingly worried.  
"Next, the kitchen appliances," continued John.  
"How do they work?" asked Merlin, "There's no fire to heat your kettle or your tiny ovens."  
"Yeah, they use electricity."  
"What's that?"  
"It's an energy source that we use instead of fire and it runs through those wires through the plugs in the wall. It's not magic," he added, noticing the look on Arthur's face, "It's just science. Pretty advanced science, but that's all."  
Merlin and Arthur nodded in a sort of understanding. That seemed to be enough explanation for them for now.  
"Oh yeah, and do not under ANY circumstances, stick metal in the toaster or the microwave or anything like that. Otherwise it will explode, as you already found out. And, if you do it again, we will ban you from the kitchen."  
More nodding.  
"Do the horseless carriages also use this electricity?" asked Merlin.  
"Yeah they do!" replied Sam. "Good job Merlin."  
"Also, next time you go out in public," said John. "Try to keep a low profile. By that I mean no swords and no explosions. Ok? It's embarassing for us. If you don't understand something, ask someone before you attack it. I don't want to get banned from anywhere else."  
They nodded again  
"John," Arthur began, pointing at the TV, "What's that strange box in the corner?"  
"What? The TV?"  
He nodded.  
"It's entertainment. You switch it on, and sit and watch it."  
Merlin and Arthur cautiously made their way over to the TV, and hit the on button before retreating to the sofa. An episode of Eastenders came on.  
"That's barbaric!" shouted Arthur.  
"No that's Eastenders," said John. "It's pretty bad, but I wouldn't go so far as to say bar-"  
"It's witchcraft! There are people trapped inside the box! You call this entertainment?!"  
"Arthur," Sam awkwardly put a hand on his shoulder. "There is nobody trapped in the TV. They're just actors. It's like they're putting on a show for you."  
"You trap people in boxes and force them to perform for you?! What kind of place is this?!"  
"Arthur, listen. There is nobody trapped and nobody being forced to do anything. They are just pictures that move. Not sorcery! Just science. Ok? Don't question it, just sit down and watch it."  
Arthur sighed in defeat and sat down. Soon, both he and Merlin were fully engrossed in Eastenders and they didn't look up until it had finished.  
"I want to find out what happens next!" said Merlin.  
"Well, it's on 4 times a week, not including the omnibus," explained John, "So you don't have to wait too long."  
"Exce llent..."  
"And there are hundreds of other channels, so yeah..."  
"Really? That's brilliant!"  
"Ok good," said Sam, "So before we leave you two to go nuts with the TV, can we just lay down two rules?"  
They nodded.  
"Number 1. If you don't know what it is or how it works, do NOT touch it. Number 2. Don't go through people's personal stuff that is private. So that's mine and John's laptops, the Impala, Sherlock's science experiments, and the TARDIS. And we won't touch anything you don't want us to in return. Is that alright with you?"  
Merlin looked slightly embarrassed. "Well, yes," he said. "But it would have been nice if those rules had existed a little bit earlier..."  
"What do you-" began John.  
"No!" interrupted Sam. "You didn't... Please tell me you didn't mess with the Impala. If you did, then Dean is actually gonna kill you. We have an arsenal of weapons in the trunk of that car, and he will not hesitate to turn them on you if you messed with his baby."  
"Oh no," said Arthur. "It was the box. We were investigating the sorcery that the Doctor uses to make it bigger on the inside."  
John and Sam looked at each other. They didn't understand the TARDIS; its alien technology was beyond them. Whatever Merlin and Arthur had done, it couldn't be good.  
It was at that moment that the TARDIS materialised in the living room. Sherlock and the Doctor stumbled out, singed black and smelling like burnt toast.  
"Honestly Doctor, we were supposed to be helping my brother in his negotiations with those aliens, and we end up running from a hungry dragon. What the hell happened?! We did not end up in the right place or time. I told you we should have just taken a cab."  
"I don't know!" the Doctor looked truly baffled. "It's almost as if somebody messed with the calibration, but I can't think who could have done it..."  
John and Sam looked at each other and then to where Merlin and Arthur had been sitting moments before. They were no longer there. John assumed they were hiding from the wrath of Sherlock and the Doctor, but neither of them seemed to be particularly bothered. They must have had fun on their unexpected adventure.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Merlin and Arthur were watching the latest episode of Eastenders. They had become well and truly hooked on it. Just as it was finishing, Dean sat down between them with a beer.  
"Not bad," he said gesturing at the screen, "but I know a better show. Ever heard of Doctor Sexy MD?"  
Merlin and Arthur shook their heads.  
"Really?! Well, you're in luck! The new season is starting right now. Gimme the remote!"


	4. Yer a Wizard Merlin

**Hey again peoples! I'm so sorry about the lack of an update last week, but I was a bit stressy and busy and stuffs. I'm posting now though, so I guess that's good? And next week I'm posting a very special Christmas chapter, so yeah. Forgive me? ;) This week's virtual hugs and cookies go to ElfArmyOlivia, tardischick and TheTumblingTweet for your reviews, and to bobbychoco, ironyheartsap and Ciel Blanche for following! Now onto the first chapter featuring a different fandom - Harry Potter, and my version of the Merlin magic reveal, which we now have 2 episodes left to get! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The Doctor had taken Merlin and Arthur out for a trip in the TARDIS, as they were the only ones left in the house. Sherlock and John had been called by Scotland Yard earlier that morning to ask for some help on a case, so they'd gone in and the Winchesters had resumed their hunting activities, so they were busy investigating a case of their own.

"So," said the Doctor. "Anywhere you two fancy going in particular?"

Merlin and Arthur thought about it for a minute, then Merlin said, "Surprise us."

"Ok!" cried the Doctor, expertly programming the controls. "Here we goooo!"

* * *

King's Cross Station was very busy that day. September 1st always was for some strange reason. However, nobody was noticing the people who kept disappearing into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Another thing that nobody noticed was the blue phonebox that appeared right in front of the barrier, just as 3 teenagers made a run towards it. However, they were deep in conversation and didn't seem to realise that they had entered the phonebox instead of whatever was through the wall.

* * *

"Well, we're in King's Cross Station," said the Doctor. "Not very exciting I'm afraid. Maybe the calibration's still faulty..."

Just then, 3 teenagers came crashing through the doors of the TARDIS.

"Bloody hell," said the ginger boy. "This isn't platform 9 3/4!"

"Excellent observation, Ronald," said the girl sarcastically.

"Well, where are we then?!"

"You're in the TARDIS!" said the Doctor brightly.

"The what?"

"It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"Well, can we get out?" asked the girl. "We need to get to platform 9 and 3/4 so we can get back to Hogwarts! Who are you anyway?"

"Oh, I'm the Doctor" replied the Doctor.

"I know who you 3 are too! You're Hermione Granger, that's Ron Weasley and your quiet friend over there is Harry Potter! This is so cool..."

"How do you know who we are?!"

"Well, you are quite famous, you know."

Harry shrugged, seemingly used to that sort of comment.

"This is exciting! Four of the greatest wizards who ever lived in the TARDIS at the same time!"

"Wizards?!" Arthur spoke up for the first time.

"Get over it already, Arthur," said the Doctor. "Please. All wizards are not evil. Some are, like Morgana and Voldemort, but you can trust all of the wizards in here with your life."

Arthur still looked unsure. "Hang on!" he suddenly cried. "Excuse me if I'm miscounting or something, but you said four wizards, and I can only count three..."

"No, there are definitely four; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Merlin!"

"Merlin...? You mean Merlin's a... MERLIN!"

"I'm sorry," interrupted Harry, sensing that Arthur was about to explode. "But you... I mean you're not King Arthur are you?"

"I would be," replied Arthur, calming down. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, you're pretty famous. And if you're King Arthur, then your friend Merlin is THE Merlin. He's like the most famous wizard who ever lived!"

The three young wizards looked at each other and rushed over to Merlin, who had been standing quietly in the corner, and began bombarding him with questions.

Arthur crossed his arms and retreated into a different corner. He was extremely hurt; how could Merlin have never told him something as big as that! It may have something to do with his hatred of sorcery, but he was sure he could have moved past it. He was sure he would move past it, but it still hurt that Merlin had kept such a massive secret for so many years.

After a while, Arthur had had enough. "Don't you have a train to catch?" he asked Harry, Ron and Hermione.

They gasped, remembering that they did have to catch the Hogwarts Express. They began gathering their things together in a hurry.

"It's been an honour meeting you Merlin, Sir," stammered Hermione.

"It's my pleasure," replied Merlin. "I'd love to see you again at some point. Do you think we could Doctor?"

"I don't see why not!"

"Goodbye, then," Merlin called as the three young wizards left the TARDIS.

"Well, that was fun!" said the Doctor after they had left.

"Yeah, great," muttered Arthur. "Can we go home now?"

"Oh, ok..." said the Doctor, sensing Arthur's bad mood. "We could go somewhere else tho-"

"No. Can we please just go home?"

"Fine..."

* * *

When they got back to the house, Sherlock, John and the Winchesters were already there. Arthur pushed past everyone and ran upstairs, slamming his bedroom door.

"So," said the Doctor cheerfully. "Solved your cases already?"

"You mean case," replied Sherlock. "They turned out to be the same mystery. The killings that we were investigating were being done by the werewolf that Sam and Dean were hunting."

"It's all been handled now though," added Dean. "Where did you 3 go anyway? And why is Arthur so pissed?"

"Well, we ended up at King's Cross Station and we ran into Harry Potter and his friends. Basically Arthur now knows that Merlin is a wizard, but he's not happy that he kept such a big secret."

"No shit, Sherlock," was Dean's reply, which attracted a glare from Sherlock, who did not find the comment amusing.

"Wait," interrupted Sam. "You guys met Harry Freakin' Potter?! I wish I could have been there; I loved those books..."

"Nerd."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

A week later, Arthur was still not speaking to Merlin. He had spent the majority of the week sulking in his room, not bothering to get out of his pajamas. Of course there was another reason for this, but Arthur was too embarrassed to say.

He poked his head out of his bedroom door, and saw Merlin walking past. Arthur beckoned him over, deciding that it was probably time to make some kind of peace.

"Merlin," he began. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry i've been such a prat this week. I just- I didn't- What I mean is... Why didn't you tell me that you're a wizard?!"

"Because, in Camelot, magic is illegal and you would have had me executed," Merlin replied.

"Ok, that's a good reason. But I'm still hurt! I thought we were friends and we could trust each other! Can we move past this and be friends again? Please?"

"Ok," Merlin smiled.

At last, there were no more secrets between him and Arthur and it felt like a big weight had been lifted.

"One more thing Merlin," added Arthur. "Can you help me get dressed? You are still, of course, my servant, so come on. The latest episode of Doctor Sexy is about to start!"

Merlin sighed followed Arthur into his room. At least some things never changed.


	5. A Very Superwholockin Christmas

**As promised, a very Merry Christmas to everyone! Xxx**

* * *

Christmas was fast approaching, and John was getting excited. He loved the festive season. However, the same could not be said for all of the others. Sherlock was utterly indifferent to the fact that it was Christmas, Sam and Dean said that they didn't really do Christmas and Merlin and Arthur were somewhat baffled by all the fuss. The only other person who did seem to be getting into the Christmas spirit was the Doctor, who was being extremely merry.

John went over to the Doctor, who was decorating the tree, and asked him what to do.

"Nobody else seems to want a Christmas! It's so sad because Christmas is a time to be happy! Sherlock, Sam and Dean seem kind of sad, and they shouldn't be because it's Christmas! Merlin and Arthur are just confused, because its a bit different to their medieval Christmases..."

"Well, my dear Watson," the Doctor replied. "I propose that we have our Christmas, and make a Christmas to remember, and involve the others whether they like it or not!"

John nodded his agreement then looked over his shoulder to see Merlin and Arthur standing there. He presumed that they had heard every word of his conversation with the Doctor.

"We would like to help you with your Christmas plans," stated Arthur. "Although we may not understand some of your strange traditions, we would still like to get into the Christmas spirit."

"Um... Ok," replied John. "Great!"

"Can we prepare the feast?" asked Merlin.

"Um... Ok," said John again. He wasn't too sure what the outcome of this decision would be, but he decided to give Merlin and Arthur the benefit of the doubt. The two of them then hurried off to make their plans.

"And I shall provide the entertainment!" said the Doctor heading into the TARDIS, which seemed to live in the corner of their living room. He then promptly disappeared, leaving John alone. John turned around to see Sam standing there, smiling awkwardly.

"I suppose you know about our plan and want to help too," John asked.

"Um, no," was Sam's reply. "I'm not really into Christmas."

"Why not?"

"Well, we had some pretty awful Christmases when we were growing up, which doesn't help. Dean and I had a really nice Christmas a few years back, when we thought it would be his last one, but since then, everything has kind of fallen apart. We're not exactly best friends right now, and it has been a long time since we've been as close as we were."

"And you want your brother back?"

"More than anything..."

"And you have no idea how to go about patching things up?"

"No... Wait! Maybe..."

"Go for it then, Sam. It is Christmas!"

"Ok, I will. Thanks John, you're a good friend."

* * *

Christmas morning soon arrived and the Doctor was right in saying it would be one to remember.

The day began with a shout from Dean's room. Castiel had shown up to wish him a Merry Christmas, and Dean had woken up to find the angel standing at the end of the bed and watching him.

Of course, Cas was invited to stay for Christmas dinner, although Dean kept threatening to put him on top of the Christmas tree, which he didn't understand at all.

It was then time for them to open their presents. The Doctor told everyone that their present from him wouldn't be arriving until after dinner, which set everyone wondering what it could possibly be. Merlin had made magical gifts for everyone, and Arthur had tried to make gifts too, with varying levels of success. John had bought Sherlock a new deerstalker as a joke, as well as some jam which he also gave to the others. Dean gave everyone a rock CD, except his brother, whom he gave a new shotgun and a pie that he had stayed up late baking especially. Sherlock and Sam both gave books to their friends, although the content varied greatly between the two. However, it was the last present that Sam gave to Dean that was the most special.

"Hey Dean?" Sam began. "I have something else for you. I... Um... Well, I know we haven't been as close as we used to be for a while, and I just want to say I'm sorry. For everything. I just want my brother back, and I hope you'll have me cos I don't know what else to do. I hope this helps to fix things."

Dean carefully opened the small package wrapped in newspaper, so similar to one that he had opened many years before, to find something he never thought he'd see again.

"My samulet," he whispered.

"Your what?" asked Sherlock from across the room.

"My samulet. It's a protective amulet that Sam gave to me when we were kids. I threw it away a couple of years ago and I regretted it so much. You kept it?" he asked his brother.

Sam nodded.

"Thanks Sammy," whispered Dean. "I love it!"

He then looped it over his head, mentally vowing to never take it off again, no matter what anyone said. He then smiled wider than he had in a long time and gripped his brother in a tight hug. The Winchesters were back, and better than ever.

The beautiful moment was ruined slightly by thick black smoke pouring out of the kitchen door and Merlin wailing, "My turkey!" before rushing in in an attempt to salvage it. Unfortunately it was too late to save their Christmas Dinner, so they gave up on the idea. Deciding that the state of the kitchen after the turkey disaster was best left until boxing day, the gang decided to order a chinese takeaway instead.

* * *

Later, they all sat round the TV with their food, watching the Eastenders Christmas special, which Merlin, Arthur and Dean had insisted on. Following that the Queen came on.

"Is she the ruler of the land?" asked Arthur, sounding puzzled.

Everyone else nodded, wondereing where he was going with this.

"Well then, she must be mightier than she looks in order to lead her kingdom into battle."

"Yeah, we don't really do that anymore," explained Sam.

"The queen, well I'm not sure what she actually does, probably because I'm American, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't go riding into battle. Sorry to disappoint!"

"Oh."

Suddenly the ceiling collapsed and everyone looked at each other in shock, which only increased when a group of strange alien creatures began coming through the hole. The only one who didn't seem concerned was the Doctor, who was looking very excited.

"Merry Christmas boys, your present is here!" he shouted.

"What the hell?!" Dean shouted back.

"Well, Christmas just wouldn't be Christmas without a little bit of saving the world action! So I may or may not have travelled to those creatures' home planet the other day and poked them with a stick in order to provoke them into attacking us today..."

Everyone just stood staring at the Doctor, not quite sure what to say or do.

"Well, come on Team Superwholockin!" the Doctor shouted again, from half way out the door. "Let's go! These aliens aren't going to fight themselves! And I'll say it again; Merry Christmas!"


	6. Goin' Back To Hogwarts

**Okay so I know its been a while since I last updated. I was trying to be regular in my updates but that's kind of gone now... Sorry! I will try to do better in future, forgive me? As a sort of apology I've been drawing some fan-art type things of my story and you can see the ones for the 1st chapter on my tumblr. Anywho, I hope you all had lovely Christmases and stuff, and enjoy my next chapter! Ps- Look out for the Starkid references :)**

* * *

Merlin had been thinking about Harry Potter a lot. He couldn't get the idea of Hogwarts out of his head; a school where the students were taught how to use their magic. He wished that he had had a chance to attend such a place, rather than having to puzzle through most of his powers on his own.

Arthur saw his friend deep in thought and asked him what was up, so Merlin explained.

"Why don't you ask the Doctor to take you? If the TARDIS can go anywhere in all of time and space, I'm sure it can go to this magic school," said Arthur.

Merlin thought that this was a great idea, and went to see the Doctor straight away. The Doctor also thought this was a great idea and after a few minutes of discussing details with Merlin, he called everyone over to the the TARDIS.

"Ok team!" he said brightly, "Merlin has chosen today's adventure. He wants to go to Hogwarts to catch up with Harry Potter and his friends and to see what a real magic school is like. Everybody into the TARDIS; Let's go!"

"Wait up a minute," said Dean. "There are so many things wrong with that plan. A bunch of guys in their thirties watching kids in a school? Like that's not gonna be seen as wierd. Someone will call the wizard cops or something! Also Cas just got here."

"Well, that's fine. He's very welcome to come with us."

"Yeah, but I'm sure he's here to tell us something important."

"Um... Actually, I'm not..." the angel cut in. "I'm just here to visit."

"You coming to Hogwarts then Castiel?" asked the Doctor.

"Ok!"

"But Doctor," cut in Sherlock. "Dean made an excellent point. The 8 of us can't just show up and poke around a school. It's not normal."

"Ah, but Merlin and I have come up with a cunning plan. You forget that he is the greatest sorcerer who ever lived."

And with that, Merlin spoke some words in a strange language and his eyes flashed orangey-gold. When he was finished, Team Superwholockin was no longer made up of eight grown men, but eight 11 year-old boys.

"MERLIN!" shouted Arthur.

"What the hell?!" shrieked Dean, clapping a hand over his mouth in shock when he heard his now much higher brother sniggered.

"Aww, Sammy!" Dean laughed looking at Sam. "I forgot how small you used to be before you got huge!"

"Wha- Why have we been turned into small children?" asked John.

"Isn't it obvious?" responded Sherlock. "We're going to pass as Hogwarts students, presumably first years starting their first term at the school. I also presume that more magic is going to be used in order to get us on to the correct lists?"

Merlin nodded.

"Aren't we going to need school supplies?" asked John.

"One step ahead of you," called the mini-Doctor, dashing into the TARDIS and coming out laden with wizard robes and wands. "I've also packed a trunk for each of us, but I've already loaded them into TARDIS, so get changed, grab a wand and we can go."

"When did you have time to do all that?" asked John.

"Um... Time Lord. Time travel?"

"Oh," said John, feeling embarrassed. "Of course."

"One small problem," said Sam. "Other than Merlin, nobody here has any magical powers."

Dean gave his brother a sideways glance and they shared a silent agreement not to mention Sam's demonic crap.

"Oh," was all the Doctor said, realising that this was a bit of a large problem.

"Don't worry!" said Merlin. "I can temporarily transfer some of my powers to each of you, so at least you won't be completely lacking in magical ability, because that would be a bit suspicious."

"Ok then!" the Doctor instantly perked up again. "Let's get going!"

* * *

The TARDIS materialised inconspicuously between two pillars in a shadowy corner of the entrance hall. Nobody noticed eight little boys in Hogwarts uniform slip out of its doors and join the back of the line of first years filing into the great hall.

"Do you have any idea how much I've missed wearing a cloak?" Arthur whispered to Merlin.

"Shut up!" his friend hissed back.

By this time they had reached the front of the hall, where a grey-haired witch was explaining what was about to happen.

"When your name is called," she said. "You will come to the front, put on the sorting hat, and be sorted into your house. During your time at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family..."

While she continued speaking, the Doctor whispered to the others, "By the way, I'm really sorry, but since Merlin and Cas don't have surnames so I sort of made ones up."

Merlin and Castiel looked at each other in dismay, almost dreading to think what the Doctor had picked. Meanwhile, the witch had finished speaking and the hat started to sing, causing many mouths to fall open in shock.

"You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends."

When the hat had finished its song, the witch (one Minerva McGonagall), began reading out names, and the assembled first years began whispering among themselves, apart from 8 boys who had no idea what was really going on or what to expect. So they listened to what other people were saying.

"I hope I don't end up in Slytherin..."

"Why? Slytherin's the best house! My whole family has been in Slytherin."

"I heard that all the evil wizards end up in Slytherin."

"What are you saying about my family?!"

"I bet I get put in Hufflepuff..."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Please. They're like the loveable losers. They kind of suck."

"I want to be in Gryffindor! That's the best house. Harry Potter's in Gryffindor."

"Well I'd much rather be in Ravenclaw."

"Nerd."

Overhearing these conversations filled the members of Team Superwholockin with a strange sense of dread. They stood in silence, until the list of names got to, "Merlin Emrys."

Merlin stepped forward, and put on the hat. He jumped when he heard a voice speaking in his ear.

"Ah, Merlin," said the hat. "It is an honour to meet you, young warlock. Yes, I know all about your friends deception; don't worry, I won't tell. Now, where to put you... Your kind heart and unwavering loyalty to Arthur makes me think... HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock put on the sorting hat. "Now then..." said the hat. "Where to pu-"

"Please," interrupted Sherlock. "Griffindors are meant to be chivalrous, and you can see that I don't particularly value manners or tradition. Slytherin is vile, my brother would probably belong there, but not me. Hufflepuffs value patience and hard work, neither of which I enjoy, so the obvious conclusion is that I belong in Ravenclaw."

"You're right," said the hat. "RAVENCLAW!"

Sherlock looked very smug as he sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

"I always wondered what he was like as a child..." muttered John.

After a few more names, "Castiel Novak" was called. The hat deliberated for a few moments before deciding on... "HUFFLEPUFF!" On his way to the Hufflepuff table Dean started sniggering.

"Dude, what the hell is a Hufflepuff?!" he laughed.

"Don't be rude Dean," Cas replied. "For your information, Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders."

Arthur was next. The hat barely touched his head before shouting out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

More names were called until the list reached "John Smith." Nobody stepped forward until the Doctor realised that that was the fake name he had chosen for himself. He was met with a resounding, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Soon it was John Watson's turn. He was also placed in "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Then only the Winchester brothers were left. Dean was called first. It didn't take long for the hat to decide on "GRYFFINDOR!"

Dean sat down next to Arthur leaving Sam on his own at the front of the great hall. "Last but not least, Sam Winchester."

Sam carefully placed the hat on his head. He felt a sense of dread about what he was going to hear. "Hmm..." said the sorting hat. "You, Mr Winchester are the most interesting case of the night. You would do well in Slytherin, very well indeed."

"Please, no!" said Sam.

"Very well," said the hat. "I understand that there are roads you do not wish to travel... You could also do well in Hufflepuff. As I said to your brother, your loyalty and faith in each other is very admirable indeed. But then, you possess so much courage; the things that you have seen and done... I could place you in Gryffindor with your brother, however I sense that you are of a more intellectual and academic mind-set than him, so I think I had better make it... RAVENCLAW!"

Sam grinned and made his way over to the Ravenclaw table and took a seat next to Sherlock. It was then time for the feast to begin.

* * *

About a week later a notice arrived, summoning the 8 boys to the headmaster's office. They had settled in to life at Hogwarts and were enjoying life in the wizarding world greatly. The limited powers that Merlin had temporarily given them made things challenging at times, but they made the best of it.

The notice arrived during their lunch hour. It had been decided that they would put Cas, Merlin, John and the Doctor's Hufflepuff finding skills to the test and try to find the hidden swimming pool that Fred and George Weasley had told Dean and Arthur about. They had stopped to debate where to look next, when a small owl flew down in front of them with a message attached to its leg. After reading the message, they began to panic. Had they been discoved? They had been, but they didn't know this for certain as they made their way to see Albus Dumbledore.

"May I say first of all," began Dumbledore, when they were all standing in a line in front of his desk. "That it is an honour to meet each one of you. Sherlock Holmes and Watson, King Arthur, the last of the Timelords, two hunters, an angel of the Lord, and Merlin. My goodness, I don't quite know what to say!"

"Are you going to punish us, sir?" asked John.

"Of course not!" replied Dumbledore. "However I do feel that it would be best if you were to return to your normal ages and leave Hogwarts, before any of the students discover your fame. You are of course very welcome to visit any time you wish; just contact me to arrange it first."

"But sir," asked Merlin. "How did you know it was us?"  
"For one thing, your names. Rather unusual some of them, perhaps you should have used a pseudonym. Also, when Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger said that they had met you, I thought you might try something like this. Much as you are considered to be the greatest wizard of your age, Merlin, I am considered to be one of the greatest wizards of mine."

They all began to smile.

"Now to find where we left the TARDIS..." said the Doctor.

* * *

Once they were back in the TARDIS, back to normal size and on the way back to their house, everyone started talking at once about their week at Hogwarts. It had been a lot of fun, and they'd learnt a lot, about wizardry, each other and themselves.

"Three cheers for Merlin, for giving us our best adventure yet!" said John.

"Hip Hip Hooray!"

"It was awesome, dude," said Dean.

"Yeah," agreed Sam.

"So," called the Doctor from the control panel. "Where to next?!"


End file.
